Four To The Seventh Power
by S-Rok
Summary: All this for Rambaldi?
1. Default Chapter

Four To The Seventh Power  
  
"Would you like anything for dessert?" "No thanks, that will be all, it was a lovely   
  
meal." Emily told the waiter as he smiled and left. Arvin got the bill and paid it. "Jack, I do hope  
  
you'll come with us again next week, same time, same place?" Emily offered.  
  
"Sure," Jack said dryly, truthfully wanting to never come back to this place again. It  
  
had brought him so many memories, so much hurt, to just come back and sit at this restaraunt..alone,  
  
without her.  
  
***Flash back***  
  
"We have an announcement to make!" Laura said cheerfully, while Arvin and Emily sat  
  
gazing back at them. Jack new Arvin was in a horrible mood, because of work, but he didn't care.  
  
He wasn't going to let him ruin one of the best nights of his life.  
  
"Go on, do tell us!" Emily exclaimed cheerfully. Laura grabbed my hand, and cleared her  
  
throat and replied, "Jack and I are going to be parents, I'm pregnant!" "That's wonderful! Congradulations!"  
  
Emily replied, looking so happy. Laura put her arm around me, he's going to make a great father!"  
  
Sloane even looked up and smiled. "It's do in 4 months," Laura stated.  
  
"Wow! That soon, and you're barely showing!" Emily said in amazement.  
  
"Well, I have gained a little weight, but luckily, it isn't showing that much!"  
  
******  
  
Jack got up from the table and left. He turned on his car, and pulled out of Sweeneys.  
  
He suddenly hated that name. It was a stupid name for a restaraunt, he thought. He drove out   
  
of the parking lot, his eyes glazing with tears. He just couldn't let it in any longer. It had been  
  
months since Laura Bristow had died in that car accident.  
  
He could never forget that night, when she had crashed with her old, blue car.  
  
Her body was never found, and that was the worst part of it all. He wanted to get away  
  
from his life. He hated it, the only thing stopping him..was this little girl back at home.  
  
This girl, who he had decided to hire a nanny for. His little girl. Sydney. Now  
  
the cars and streets were all blending together. He couldn't see anything, so he pulled  
  
over to the side of the road, and cried.  
  
He came in late that night, Sydney was fast asleep. He took off his jacket,  
  
and went right to bed.   
  
He awoke the next morning and went to work as usual, but there he found something  
  
out that he hadn't expected to. He had read the file report that he had gotten what seemed like  
  
over a dozen times now, and he still thought it was all a big lie.  
  
It couldn't be, he thought, my wife would never have done that. But, more reports  
  
had come in later that day, proving what he thought was false. Laura Bristow, was a KGB  
  
agent. She was sent to America to seduce me. Laura wasn't even her real name. I had  
  
been lied to.  
  
Jack tore up the messages, and ran out of the office. He got into his car  
  
and drove as fast as he could. He wanted to leave. He wanted to die. How could someone  
  
have betrayed him like that? Slipped past him, without him even knowing?  
  
He swore and went to a bar. He had a few drinks, and then decided his life  
  
wasn't worth living. He wanted to kill himself. But again, there was something in   
  
the back of his mind that wouldn't let him. Made him shake everytime he thought of   
  
that idea.   
  
I have to stay strong, for Sydney. Laura must have been stealing my   
  
Project Christmas ideas, I need to get Sydney involved. Laura may as well be  
  
dead, but who knows, she still could be out there somewhere. Sydney will  
  
not grow up to be as stupid as I was.  
  
*More to come if you like it! 


	2. Irina's POV

Chapter 2  
  
Irina's POV  
  
"I understand, it will work fine, goodbye." I hung up the phone and took a deep breath.  
  
"Mommy, look what I found!" said a delightful merry voice. I looked down and saw her.  
  
So delivate, so young and carefree, with not a worry in the world. "What did you find, Sydney?"  
  
I asked my 6-year-old daughter.  
  
"A bug!" For a second, I almost believed it. Then I shook my head with stupidity  
  
realizing she wasn't talkin about the electronic devices I had here and there around the house,  
  
to give to my handler when we met at the hotel. She was talking about a grashopper she had  
  
trapped in her hands, preventing it from jumping out. "Wow, that's a big one!" I said, as I took  
  
her small hand, and led her to the door. "Open up your hand, Sydney, he has to be free."  
  
She did and we watched the grasshopper hop away. "Thanks mom!" She said, and  
  
ran back into the house. As she ran inside, tears welled up in my eyes. I fought them back  
  
and let out a small sigh. I was going to miss them both. But,, I knew in my heart that I had   
  
to leave tonight. The KGB was in trouble, and I had spent a decade with Jack. My time here  
  
was over, and that's how it was.  
  
Making sure I had everything I needed, I went over to Jack. I couldn't bare to look at  
  
him. A lump welled up in my throat. I tried to swallow, but my mouth was too dry. "Jack, "   
  
I said, in a shaking voice, "I'm going to get some groceries, I'll be back in an hour." He smiled,   
  
and I leaned over and kissed him, which, I was afraid would be our last kiss ever. Then I went  
  
over to Sydney. "Bye honey, I love you." "Bye mommy." She had no idea that that would  
  
be the last time she would ever say that again. I walked out the door, and closed it for the last time.  
  
  
  
I walked out to the car, where I had a small bag of things, and I drove. When I got to  
  
my 'death point', as my handler had described it, I got out of the car and saw him a couple   
  
of feet ahead of me. "You ready?" he asked. I nodded. I took the bag I had out of my car and  
  
gave it to my handler.  
  
Then, I got back into my car and went straight into the river. As the car began to fill up   
  
with water, the police staarrted coming. They waited for me to come up. But, I didn't. I went to  
  
the tires and started breathing by sucking the air out of them. After about 15 minutes, when   
  
my air supply was gone, I swam as fast as I could down the river.   
  
It was dark outside and the river was loud to begin with. So, obviously I did this all unnoticed.   
  
I swam to the bank, got out of the water, and climbed in my handlers car. "They'll think I floated  
  
away and died," I muttered quietly. "Yes." he replied. We drove off, and as we drove the tears  
  
began pouring uncontrollably out of my eyes. 


End file.
